L'accouchement ça n'est pas que du bonheur !
by VeronicaShane
Summary: Un accouchement c'est pas toujours facile ni pour la mère ni pour le père. Hermione et Draco pourront en témoigner. OS humoristique sur l'accouchement d'Hermione Granger Malfoy ou comment supporter une femme enceinte ayant ses hormones en folies ?


**OS sur l'accouchement de madame Hermione Granger Malfoy. Vous y retrouverez une Hermione en furie et un Draco un peu chamboulé et bizzarement passif. Après ça vous comprendrez qui porte la culotte chez les Malfoys! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : enjoy** !

**Disclaimer** : Personnages à JK Rowling.

* * *

Lundi 24 mars 1999, Sainte Mangouste salle d'accouchement n°5, 3h25.

-** Respirez Docteur Malfoy, respirez **!

J'avais envie d'étriper cette greluche qui me disait de respirer depuis 10 min au moins. J'avais envoyé Draco chercher le gynécomage en lui disant bien de ne pas revenir seul si il tenait à sa vie. Cet imbécile de Médicomage me répétait que le gynécomage devait d'abord examiner si j'étais suffisamment dilatée pour qu'on me laisse accoucher. Je n'en revenais pas ! Et cette idiote de Judy qui n'était qu'autre que mon assistante me répétait inlassablement de respirer comme si j'étais profondément attardée, alors qu'en temps normal elle était sensée exécuter mes ordres sans discuter. Or je lui avais dit que je VOULAIS accoucher. Les deux monstres dans mon ventre me plairont cher la souffrance qu'ils m'infligeaient maintenant.

- **Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites Docteur Malfoy**. Me dis Judy avec un sourire stupide.

J'avais du penser a voix haute...

- **Oh non je le pense ! Et cet imbécile qui me sert de mari a intérêt à revenir tout de suite** ! Aboyais-je.

- **Enfin Docteur Malfoy, il ne faut pas parler du Ministre de la magie comme ça**. Me répondis Judy toute choquée.

Draco entra précipitamment dans la chambre suivis du gynécomage qui sortais apparemment a peine du sommeil. Draco avait un air paniqué sur le visage et je remarquais enfin comment il était habillé. Il avait l'air d'un de ces clochards que l'on voit sur le chemin de traverse.

- **Draco Lucius Malfoy puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es débraillé à ce point ? T'aurai pu faire un effort pour la venue au monde de tes fils !** Lui dis-je d'un ton hargneux.

- **Ben je n'ai pas fais gaffe , j'étais plus occupé a t'emmener ici Mione chérie et puis il est 3h du matin..**

- **Pas de Mione chérie qui tienne ! Si tu prononces encore une fois ... AHHHHHHHHHRG !**

-** Je crois qu'elle est entraient d'accoucher** ! S'exclama Judy stupidement.

- **Sans Blague **! Hurlais-je, **ARRRRRRG Draco** !!!

- **Oui chérie je suis la** ! Dit-il en courant vers moi d'un air tétanisé.

J'agrippais son bras et je plantais mes ongles dedans sans aucune retenue. Draco qui était déjà fort pâle de peau passa du beige au blanc neige en dix seconde chrono.

- **Mione chérie tu me fais mal** !

- **La feeeeeerme ! AAAAARG, vous foutez quoi vous** ! Hurlais-je au médicomage qui courait dans la chambre d'un air paniqué en cherchant son matériel.

La douleur était insupportable et vu la tête de Draco, je savais qu'en cet instant il ressentait la même douleur que moi.

- **Poussez Mme Malfoy, poussez** !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait que je faisait depuis une heure cette conne ?

- **Vous croyez que je fais quoi la hein ? Que je tricote ? Sombre idiote !**

- **Mione chérie...** Commença Draco.

- **TOI TU TE TAIS ET TU PRENDS MA MAIN SI TU TIENS À LA VIE** ! Hurlais-je

- **Je suis sure qu'elle ne le pense pas** ... Lui chuchota Judy

Draco m'attrapa la main, le visage plus pâle que jamais.

- **Pourquoi ça fait si maaaal** !!!! Hurlais-je.

La douleur était telle que j'avais l'impression de mourir. Ah ça non ! Je n'avais pas échappé à Voldemort pour mourir ici à cause de deux gnomes qui refusaient de sortir !

- **Elle ne le pense pas...** Chuchota Judy à un Draco au bord des larmes.

Encore une fois j'avais du penser a voix haute. Je recommençais a pousser quand j'entendis le cris du premier bébé mais à peine eu-je le temps de m'extasier sur mon enfant que je sentit les contractions reprendre de plus belle. Ah oui encore un pensais-je complètement vidée de toutes mes forces.

- **Vous y êtes presque Mme Malfoy je vois la tête du deuxième bébé**.

Pff quelle idée d'avoir des jumeaux non mais vraiment ! Apres 5 min de pousse intensive je sentais les le ventre de mon bébé glisser hors de moi. Et dans un dernier effort ou je broyais la main de Draco, je sentis deux choses en même temps. Un mon deuxième bébé sortir en poussant un cris strident, deux mon mari s'évanouir en poussant le même cris.

- **Oh tel père, tel fils**. S'exclama gaiement Judy

J'avais des envies de meurtres... Note à moi-même : Renvoyer cette Judy ! Deuxième notes a moi-même : Ne plus faire d'enfant ! Je me repoussais sur l'oreiller en poussant des gros soupirs, je tenais mes bébés contre moi tout en leur caressant doucement la joue. J'entendais vaguement des voix autour de moi et je voyais le médicomage s'agiter à quatre pattes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore celui-la ? Je décidais d'écouter ce qu'il racontait.

-** Réveillez-vous Mr Malfoy, réveillez-vous** !

Oh quelle galère...

Lundi 24 mars 2009, Sainte Mangouste chambre n°220, 8h59.

J'étais désormais dans une jolie chambre décorée de ballons bleus et remplie de fleurs. Je ne pouvais être plus heureuse, j'avais Kyle dans mes bras tandis que Draco berçait doucement Noah. Il était parfait mes bébés, blonds aux yeux bruns et magnifiques tout comme moi !

- **Oh tu ne les as pas fait toute seule aux dernières nouvelles**. Dis Draco avec un sourire coquin, d'ailleur on peut en faire autant que tu veux...

Cette manie de penser a voix haute !

- **Pervers! Mais avoue qu'ils me ressemblent !**

- **Depuis quand es-tu blonde** ? Me demanda Draco ironiquement.

Satané gênes Malfoyens ! Je lui tirais la langue a court d'arguments.

- **Moi au moins, je ne ressemble pas à une momie** ! Dis-je d'un ton narquois tout en désignant le bandage qui entourait sa tête.

- **La faute a qui ? J'ai cru que tu allais m'arracher le bras**. Répondis Draco en contemplant Noah.

J'allais répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Ginny.

- **Oh qu'ils sont beaux ! Ton portrait craché Draco**. Dit-elle

Il me lança un regard triomphant.

- **Bon je vous laisse, je retourne bosser**. Dit Ginny en consultant son beeper.

Draco s'approcha doucement d'un berceau pour y déposer Noah, je fis de même et il vint me caresser la joue.

- **Surprise** ! Dit Narcissa Malfoy en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était suivie de mes parents, des Weasley et d'Harry. Après quelques insants Lucius entra à son tour.

- **Bonjour mère**. Dit Draco en lui tendant l'un des bébés.

- **Qu'ils sont beaux ! A quand les prochains** ? Demanda Molly.

- **Euh pas tout de suite** ... Marmonna Draco avant de venir me prendre la main.

Des éclats de rires retentirent dans la chambre tandis que les bébés s'endormaient paisiblement.

Voilà comment moi Hermione Jane Granger a accouché de Draco Lucius Malfoy, mon mari depuis 3 ans, ce lundi 24 mars 1999.

* * *

**Alors ? J'éspère que vous avez aimé**.

Véronica 3


End file.
